Raina (Earth-1010)
With her new found power now under her control, Raina began to work as a fortune teller for the people of Afterlife, telling one man that his son would go through Terrigenesis and come out with magnificent powers on the other side. She was visited by Gordon and they began discussing her power, with Raina finally accepting it was a gift. Raina told Gordon that she had had a vision of a strange stone which transformed into liquid. Gordon was immediately horrified and seemed to know this stone. She and Gordon teleported onto the Iliad and began searching for the Stone, as Raina informed him that they needed to find a red door. They were forced to hide when Bobbi Morse and Melinda May almost found them. As they continued to explore the ship, they discussed their powers and the effect they had on the people of Afterlife. Raina began asking why Jiaying put so few people through Terrigenesis when they were discovered by Lance Hunter, Gordon teleported them away but Hunter was able to trigger the alarm. Soon afterwards they located the Kree Stone and witnessed it going from solid to liquid in seconds. When they were discovered by Morse and May, Gordon teleported them off the ship and back to Afterlife. Back at Afterlife, Gordon and Raina informed Jiaying and Calvin Zabo of what they had found on the Iliad. Although Gordon insisted that Zabo should not be present, Zabo insisted that he should as his daughter was still at S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Zabo started to lose his temper, Raina tried to calm his mind but this only angered Zabo more. Zabo turned his attention to Raina and began claiming that she was putting on an act and was likely making up many of her visions to cause chaos. Jiaying managed to calm the situation and assured them that she would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their civilisation. Raina later had another vision and ran to inform Gordon. She explained that she had seen that S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming to Afterlife, and Quinjets would rain fire down upon them and burn Afterlife to the ground. When he went to inform Jiaying, she insisted that he could not as it started when she met with S.H.I.E.L.D., he asked who it should be if not Jiaying and Raina suggested that it should be her. When Gordon returned to her room, Raina asked him where he had taken Jiaying, but it way quickly revealed that he had in fact told her everything and brought her with him to arrest Raina. Jiaying told her that she had been using her powers to manipulate the people around her. Raina insisted that she was trying to save the people of Afterlife but no one would listen, she was locked in her room to await her fate. After her visions came true and Afterlife was seemingly attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye came into Raina's room to confront her, demanding to know what happens next. Raina told her that even if she did tell Skye the truth, she would not believe her. She began telling Skye that their lives and their destinies were intertwined from the very beginning. She told her that she had had a vision telling her the truth, knowing that Skye would never believe it, that her own destiny was to help Skye fulfill hers. When Skye stormed out, Raina told her they would never speak again, and Jiaying was misleading her people and it was Skye's destiny to lead the Inhumans. Death Raina met with Jiaying that night on a bridge to discuss the recent events. Jiaying told Raina that she was feeling better and apologised for not believing her, Raina explained that she had not foreseen Jiaying getting injured. When Jiaying offered to make Raina an advisor, Raina revealed that as a child her dream was to led the Inhumans. She told Jiaying that she had seen the future, including Jiaying's plan to wipe out the humans, when Jiaying asked if the plan would succeed she revealed that the key to success or failure was Skye. When Raina told her that she planned to reveal her plans, Jiaying stabbed her in the neck, causing Raina to bleed to death. Seconds before she died however, Raina saw Skye had witnessed her mother killing her, resulting in Skye joining forces with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the war to stop Jiaying. | Powers = Raina is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman abilities. Her transformation seems to be mainly physical, as her outward appearance has been altered drastically becoming animal-like and covering her with quills and thorns. Her new form is also apparently uncomfortable for her, as her insides feel malformed. Enhanced Strength: Raina's new physiology has granted her enhanced strength to a high degree. She was able to grab and disable different scientists, killing them. She was also able to hold Calvin Zabo by the throat; however, her strength was not equal to his after she angered him. Superhuman Durability: Raina's new form has enhanced her natural durability, as she was unaffected by multiple confirmed gunshot hits from Jemma Simmons. Quill Protrusion: Raina's upper body, such as her face, head, and hands, is coated with black sharp thorns that are able to cut any type of solid flesh. Zabo slammed Raina on the ground and cut himself from the top layers of the thorns on her head. Claw Protrusion: Raina's fingernails have morphed into curled talons that were sharp enough to rip through a man's throat even when he was wearing a hazmat suit. Precognitive Dreaming: Raina has the gift of seeing future events through dreams. She accurately described before it occurred that Skye would be happily having dinner with Calvin Zabo. | Abilities = Persuasion: Raina is extremely persuasive and is highly skilled at making people think that what they want is what she wants or would ever have or hope yet to happen. She uses this skill as key to consciously get inside people's heads whether it be by mood, emotion, sense of direction, perception, choice making even strength of will. This ability was key in the plans of the Clairvoyant, who made her the Centipede Project's recruiter. Unlike Lorelei, whose enchantment is magical in nature, Raina's persuasive skills and high charisma come from sounding sympathetic, caring and sincere about what her mark desires until it ultimately becomes what she desires. An example of this was her persuasion of Phil Coulson into using the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine. Those who have studied her methods, such as Daniel Whitehall, do not allow her to talk in order to stay ahead of her. Raina is also gifted at convincing people into believing anything she says, doing things that may have a risky effect, or into doing things for her favor though this is most likely due to accurate and relevant information she brings out that comes into place. Gifted Intellect: Raina can quickly determine the best words, thoughts and ideas to say to help her situation for any case; she uses her intellect either scientifically, psychologically or persuasively to get what she wants done. She uses her gift to trick and deceive people, to buy or sell out other people for what she can get out of them or their properties and for her well being even for the purpose of nothing phasing her in her path. She is also very proficient at operating secret agencies and a high tech facility and great at her ability to direct and instruct her operative workers or subordinates. Raina also seems to be skilled at creating strategies and at tactical analysis seeking out plans ahead of time even recognizing and correcting the slightest flaws and mistakes in transactions unnoticeable. Expert Scientist: Raina was one of the creators of the Centipede Serum and was instrumental in creating an army of Centipede Soldiers. She was able to view a blood sample of Skye and learned her relationship with both Calvin Zabo and herself. Raina's research allowed her subordinates to create a vial of artificial GH.325 while Jemma Simmons could not, due to lack of resources. Raina even had answers about the carbine, the Gravitonium with assistance from John Garrett, the Extremis serum with the help of Debbie and even the Diviner. She is very knowledgeable in fields of science such as physics, chemistry, biology, anatomy and medicine. Bilingualism: Upon meeting Scorch for the first time, she understood him though he spoke in Chinese. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Raina practices origami. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010) Category:Project Centipede (Earth-1010) Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010) Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Claws Category:Precognition Category:Dream Powers Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Multilingual